Jealous Much?
by Islanddreamr10
Summary: Tenten and Neji have to show around a new guy. What happens when Tenten can't stop thinking and talking about him. . .How will Neji take it o.O
1. Chapter 1

Author's Korner: Instead of the usual SasuSaku, i thought i'd do my 2 fav. character's NejiTen. Well, it's a start so yea, hope you likey

She lay on the grass wondering when he'd showed up. Tenten had been earlier lately because she'd always get an hour extra of training. Lately, she couldn't explain it. Her feelings towards Neji seemed to have been her growing fond of the Byakugun, serious, very anti-fun boy. The fact that he's always with her, no matter what and the way he always makes her smile and always try her hardest pleased the bun girl very much. The reason why she trained so hard, woke up every aching morning, and went on life risking missions was to be around him. That, was what she enjoyed in life.

The young thirteen year old girl shot up when she heard footsteps coming towards her. She knew who it was, and she was very excited about seeing him.

"We're not training today," Neji said in a monotone voice.

"Why?" Tenten asked afraid that she did something wrong.

"We have a new genin and we have to show him around, so come on," Neji said and started walking.

"Wait a minute!" Tenten screamed and got up, running after the Hyuga.

The two were now by each other, walking slowly towards the hokage's office. There were so many things Tenten wanted to say to Neji, but she couldn't find the right words. She decided it'd be best to not embarrass herself in front of the young genius but enjoy the peace and tranquility that surrounded her. The birds were chirping and it was a cloudless day, the grass still had dew from the morning and all the people in Konoha were walking past, some giving sweet smiles and waving to the two.

"Wow. . how nice. .today," Tenten said barely audible.

"Excuse me?" Neji said looking at her.

"Oh, it's nothing," Tenten said and gave a very cheerful smile.

The Hyuga couldn't help but blush, so he turned to look at the other side of the street. Within ten more minutes of more silence, the two finally reached the hokage's office. After la few flights of stairs, the two stood in front of the hokage's door, when they were about to knock. .

"Come in!" Tsunade shouted. "Very good Neji. .I knew you'd, wait I thought I only asked you to come. ."

"You did, but if I can't find anything to say, I'm sure Tenten can," Neji said. Tenten stared at him, then at a figure coming out of the shadows. He kissed Tenten's hand and shook Neji's.

"Hello, I'm Tenten, and this is Neji, may I ask who you are?" Tenten said now smiling.

"I am Seiji, from the village hidden in the mist," Seiji said.

"I see, well Neji and and I are here to show you around Konoha shall we go?" Tenten asked giggling.

The trio set off into Konoha, Tenten pointing at different buildings and telling Seiji what they were. The whole time she smiled at Seiji and he smiled back. He had black hair that went right by his ears, his eyes were an ocean blue, he wore a black t-shirt with a long white one under, he had tan shorts and the usual shorts. To any girl he would appear quite attractive, and apparently, Tenten seemed to enjoy him very much. He was very nice, and didn't talk much, he had a sweet smile on his face that could put any girl in a state of daydreams and blushes. He had seemed to have a liking to the girl who showed him around, but the other boy there was quite frustrated.

They continued their walk for about 20 minutes later until Tenten saw somewhere that flattered her very much.

"Oh my goodness, an ice cream shop! Let's go get some ice cream!" Tenten said and she walked inside, Neji grunted at this, but the new guy just smiled and held the door open for her. She giggled and walked inside.

"I'll take a vanilla," Tenten said smiling.

"My, what a lucky girl you are, having two handsome young men escorting you up here," the old woman at the ice cream shop said.

"Yup, hey you guys want anything?" Tenten asked.

"No thank you," they both said simultaneously.

"All right. . I'll just pay and. ." Tenten pulled out her wallet but before she could pay. .

"I've got it Tenten, no need to worry," Neji said putting the money on the counter.

"No, I do believe I should pay for this young lady's ice cream," Seiji said.

"I said I have it, okay?" Neji said.

"That won't be needed for I'm paying," Seiji replied.

"Oh my goodness," Tenten said and payed for her own ice cream. "Shall we go?"

The two boys noticed she already payed and glared at each and then looked away. The first day, and the two already couldn't get along.


	2. Training, With him?

Author's Korner: rawr I had fun writing this for some odd reason. well, enjoy. . .please review, i'd love it 

* * *

**Training, With Him? **

The Next day. . .

Tenten got up and did her usual routine. Ate breakfast, took a shower, brushed her hair, and tied them up in two neatly placed buns. She gathered her things to start off her training. As soon as she walked out the front door, she noticed a letter taped on it.

"What's this?" She asked herself. Opening the envelope carefully and pulled out the paper. It said:

_My Dearest Tenten,_

_Forgive me for my rude behavior towards your comrade yesterday. It wasn't very gentleman like of me. Now though, I wish to train with you, at 8:00, at the park it would be wonderful if you are able to. Hopefully I will be able to see your beautiful brown eyes soon. Thank you for showing me around Tenten. I do appreciate it._

_Sincerely,_

_Seiji_

She smiled at the letter and looked down at her watch, it was 7:30. She had just enough time to tell Neji that she wouldn't be able to train with him today and meet Seiji at the park. Perfect, and she ran down to the training ground. Her feet kept going and going, waving hi to those she knew. Eventually though, she had found the training ground and noticed a peaceful Neji meditating under a tree.

"You're late Tenten," Neji said coldly, he was still upset about the ice cream incident.

"Sorry Neji," Tenten said rubbing the back of her head.

"Whatever, let's start training," Neji said.

"Um yeah, about that," Tenten said.

He raised an eyebrow, "What is it?"

"I'm a going to train with Seiji today," Tenten said now looking away.

He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. "What, why?"

"Well, Neji, he's new! I feel that we should include him all right!" Tenten said now getting out of Neji's grip.

"No, it's not all right, you shouldn't hang around him," Neji said now crossing his arms.

"Whatever, I'm leaving, I'll train with you tomorrow Neji promise!" Tenten screamed as she ran off towards the park. She made it just in time to see Seiji standing there.

"Seiji!" she screamed happily.

"Hello there Tenten," he said with a sweet smile.

She blushed a little to see him smile at her. "H-hey, you want to train now?" Tenten asked.

"Let's get started," Seiji said.

In a random bush. . .

Neji was watching every move that they made, and seeing Tenten smile at Seiji, and vise versa.

"You see that Lee, he was getting a little too close to her," Neji said looking angry.

"Are you jealous?" Lee asked.

"No, I'm concerned for our teammate. What if he's an enemy here to capture Tenten?" Neji said.

Lee gasped. "We must watch them then," Lee said. "Do you not agree Naruto?"

"Huh? Oh, I only came to keep Hinata company since Neji dragged her along," Naruto said annoyed.

"What the?" Neji hollered. He saw that Tenten had fallen on top of Seiji. She looked at him and blushed. He listened to every word.

"I'm so sorry," Tenten said and rolled off him.

"It's all right, no worries here," Seiji said laughing a little. "You must be tired is all, we have been training for a little while."

"I guess a little," Tenten said still blushing.

"Let me help you up," he said and carried Tenten bride style to a tree near a river and sat her down.

"Thanks," Tenten said smiling.

"Not a problem," Seiji said and handed her a water bottle.

"Gosh you're so sweet," Tenten said to Seiji. "I really appreciate you helping me out."

"It's my pleasure," Seiji said and kissed Tenten on the cheek. She blushed.

A furious Neji came out of the bushes.

"That's it!" Neji screamed really pissed off.

"Neji?" Tenten said curious as to why he was spying on her.


	3. Bad Lines, Angry Genius

Author's Korner: Yay! reviews! Well, this one was one my brother and I randomly kind of thought of. Oh! I'm going to put Lee with my own made character, he name is Miko, next chapter probably. But yes, this one was odd. lol

* * *

**Bad Lines, Angry Genius**

A furious Neji came out of the bushes.

"That's it!" Neji screamed really pissed off.

"Neji?" Tenten said curious as to why he was spying on her.

"I don't need you to hang around with him!" Neji screamed.

Naruto whispered to Hinata, "I guess it's time for the cards with lines on them."

"R-right," Hinata had a quick flashback of why they were all there.

_Flashback. . ._

"_H-hello, Neji-ni sa. . woah!" Hinata said as she was being dragged._

"_You, come. . .now. .Tenten. . .other. . guy. .must. . .help. .win. . back," Neji said._

"_R-right," Hinata said and grabbed her notebook to write lines on._

_Lee was running by and soon, Neji just grabbed his collar also and dragged Lee along. They passed Ichiraku and Naruto just wanted to keep poor forced to come Hinata along._

End of Flashback. . . .

"Psst.. . Neji- ni san, we have the note cards," Hinata whispered.

"Okay," Neji said.

"Why are you talking to a bush?" Tenten was now confused.

"Tenten I think you are a very sweet and sen-sen. . oh! Sensitive person," Neji said.

"Um?" she was now confused.

"Excuse me, but Tenten, don't you find it rude that he interrupt our training?" Seiji asked.

"I'm sure he has a good reason," Tenten said. "Well?"

"I uh. . I uh. ." he turned towards the bush for the next line.

"Hinata-chan what's wrong?" Naruto asked now looking at the distressed Neji.

"T-the pencil broke," Hinata said, "oh I must have my pencil sharpener in one of these pockets. .Aha!"

She pulled out a golden pencil sharpener.

"I'm going to write the next line," Naruto said and started writing.

"N-Naruto-kun I don't know if that's a good. ." before she could finish he was already holding the sign up.

"Okay listen Seiji you. . pu-pun. . . punk?" Neji started, but couldn't read Naruto's deformed writing.

"It says punk oh genius one!" Naruto screamed annoyed.

"Right right," Neji said.

"Uh Neji?What on earth is going on?" Tenten asked now concerned for his well being.

"You.. see. . It's just that I really don't like this guy, and. ." Neji started reading, but noticed that Naruto took the book from Hinata and was now putting something up. "I think I should kick his ass for you! Activates Byakugun. . Oh as in I'm supposed to activate. . right. ." Neji activated his Byakugun.

"You're acting really weird," Tenten said.

"Uh no I'm not. . and as your father like figure. . father like figure?" he started asking himself.

She giggled a little, "Father like figure?"

"Uh. . yeah, I forbid you to see Seiji ever again!" Neji screamed.

"You can't tell me what to do," Tenten said. "You just don't understand what it's like to be a teenager!"

"Excuse me young lady? But you will do as I say. . .wait a minute! I am a teenager! Tenten, as team leader, I don't want you seeing him again," Neji said.

"Gai-sensei is team leader!" Lee screamed and popped out of a bush. "And I agree, you shouldn't see him, he is an enemy from another country!"

"What are you talking about?" She gave Lee a weird look.

"Why, how do you not notice his possessive and deadly face?" Lee asked amazed.

"Uh, Tenten, it's all right, I'll go now," Seiji said and got up.

"N-naruto-kun, we should probably get out of the bushes now," Hinata said.

"I guess, the jig's up, thanks to Lee," Naruto said and got up helping Hinata up.

Tenten noticed Hinata and Naruto in the back, "You Had Innocent Hinata and Weirdo Naruto Involved!"

"Um. . well. . I. . uh," Neji stuttered.

"Tenten, I'm just going to go, apparently there's an issue with me seeing you," Seiji said.

"No no no, please. . . . stay. ." It was too late, she wasn't able to stop him, he left. "Well, Hyuga I hope you're happy, you scared him off!" Tenten walked away angry.

"Actually, I kinda am happy now that he's gone," Neji said to no one in particular.

"I'm going to go see Gai-sensei," Lee said and snuck off.

"Hey Neji. ." Naruto started.

"What?" Neji screamed his Byakugun activated now realizing that Tenten was angry with him.

"Can Hinata and I go to Ichiraku's now?" Naruto asked.

"Whatever," Neji said and walked off. Now, he had to think of how to make Tenten want to hang out with him again. He had no idea why he was so angry at the new guy, all he knew was that he **Had **to have Tenten back.


	4. Music and A False Step

Author's Korner: Yay! i have reviews.. . wouldn't it be nice if I was able to get 30 this chapter.. lol. .not going to happen. . .lol. Well, anyways. .lotsa music titles in this chapter!

* * *

"Whatever," Neji said and walked off. Now, he had to think of how to make Tenten want to hang out with him again. He had no idea why he was so angry at the new guy, all he knew was that he **Had **to have Tenten back.

* * *

**Music and A false Step**

Neji sat in his room, and flipped on TV. It was all shows about girls fawning over the guys they liked. This annoyed Neji, so he went to a channel filled with movies. . all. .** lovey dovey, happy ending with the ones you love Disney movies.**

"Erg! Does one channel have something gory or scary!" Neji screamed, Hinata slowly backed away in fear of being killed by Neji.

"Time for training," Hiashi said coldly.

"I don't want training I want blood!" Neji screamed. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Neji opened it and saw Gaara with a bunch of lawyers. "Uh . .. can I help you?"

"I'm suing you for stealing my line," Gaara said.

"Get out, I'm poor, pissed off, and will have no regret towards killing you and your lawyers," Neji said as Hinata snuck over to the TV, she flipped to FUSE.

"I don't like music!" Neji screamed as he slammed the door.

"B-but I want you to try the music-mood-generator. Just think of a song, and I'll play it, It's got every song on here," Hinata said.

"I don't care," he said and looked away.

"Then I'll think of one for you," Hinata said, and out played "Seize the Day" by Avenged Sevenfold.

"I don't like that song," Neji said, then "Hate me" by Blue October started playing, he got really angry because it reminded him of Tenten. "I don't like this one bit!"

"I-I'm just going to go now. ." Hinata said and ran away.

_15 minutes later. . . _

Neji was sitting down with one of those books that makes sounds that he found hidden in Hanabi's room.

"A cow goes?" the book asked.

"Moo," Neji said annoyed.

"What does it go?" it asked again.

"Moo Moo, Moo! Did you not get that the first 800 times I did this?" Neji screamed. The door rang.

"Hello my rival! I've come to get you out of your slump, we are going to go get ramen with Hinata and Naruto!" Lee said.

"I don't wanna. .I just want to moo home," Neji said.

"What?" Lee asked staring at the Hyuga prodigy confused.

"Erg, stay home!" Neji said.

"Did I mention Tenten is going to be there, by herself, needing company, someone to. ."he started.

"I get it, let's go," Neji said and ran to Ichiraku's.

_At Ichiraku's. . ._

"N-naruto-kun, I'm worried about Neji-ni-san," Hinata said.

"He can't be doing that bad," Naruto replied.

"He was saying he wanted blood. .and GORE!" Hinata screamed and ran into a corner.

"H-Hinata-chan?" Naruto questioned and then Neji walked by. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!"

"N-nothing," Neji said and saw Tenten sitting there by herself. "Hello Tenten."

"Neji. ." Tenten bitterly said and was looking away.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad," Neji said.

"It's all rig. ."she was cut off by Neji singing.

"We sailed on together, we drifted apart, and here you are by my side. . ."

Tenten joined in. . "So now I come to you with open arms."

Now everyone was singing. "Nothing to hide believe what I say. . .so here I am. . With open arms. . hoping you'll see what your love means to me Open Arms. ."

"Did we just sing Open Arms. . by Journey?" Tenten asked.

Neji just blushed a little bit. "This moment never happened." And he walked away.

"w-ha ha ha-hat. . . .t-the h-heck. .ha ha ha. . was. . ha ha. . that?" Naruto said while cracking up.

"N-naruto-kun. .let's promise to never randomly sing to each other," Hinata said.

"Y-yeah," Naruto barely said.

"I'm just going to go," Tenten said. She slowly walked away she was too afraid to know why she was just singing a love song with the whole restaurant, and Neji?

Seiji waltzed by and then turned around noticing Tenten wasn't noticing him not noticing her who was not noticing him in the first place. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? oh. . ehe he he. . nothing. . at least. .I can explain," Tenten said. She slowly started to back up. "Oh, and uh. .could you not kiss me anymore?"

"But I thought something was going on between us?" Seiji said who was hit by someone in the back. It was Lee o.O. "The hell was that for you big browed freak?"

"I will not have my teammate near an enemy of another country," Lee said.

"But he's not an enemy," she answered.

"Is so."

"Is not."

"Is so."

"Not!"

"Can I have a cookie?"

"No. .wait what?"

"Guys. . .what's going on?"Sakura asked noticing the argument between Lee and Tenten.

"Nothing, hey who's that?" Tenten asked noticing the girl next to Sakura. .

"Hmm? Oh. .this is. ." Sakura was about to answer.

"Sparkles!" Lee finished.

"Or Miko." The girl said and smiled. She then glared at Seiji and pushed him down. "I hate you!"

"Why what'd I ever do to you?" Seiji asked.

"YOU JERK YOU'RE RUINING MY PLANS TO GET NEJI AND TENTEN TOGETHER! I. .MEAN. ." she stopped and ran away dragging Lee and Sakura.

"Just curious, but if you want Neji and Tenten together, why'd you leave Tenten and Seiji alone, together?" Sakura asked.

"Um. .I er. . uh?" Miko stuttered. "Oh! because it's all part of my master plan. ."

_With Tenten. . _

She stared at Seiji. She was confused. She hadn't decided yet who she had enjoyed more. Neji, quiet, gentleman like, but never noticed her. Seiji, noticed Tenten a little too much, quiet, gentleman, but a little bit awkward.

She walked down the park and looked up, it was raining. She grunted a little bit. Her pace quickened a little bit and then she started running. She hated getting soaked. In her run through the heavy rain she hadn't noticed someone was following her, that, and she was going the wrong way and headed poor for the highest mountain in Konoha, but hey, it was raining, like she would have noticed.

A small noise was made, and she kept running. A faint voice was calling for her. . "Tenten. ."

Her heart pounded like crazy and she went running even faster.

"Get Away from me psycho!" she screamed. "Don't make me AHHHHHHH!" She had closed her eyes after she fell down the cliff, falling and falling, the bottom no where in sight.

* * *

Yay! Not one but TWO cliffy's oh what's going to happen to Tenten, and what's Miko's plan o.O 


	5. Unwanted Words

Author's Korner: Updated! woot! This one's not as funny, but more sorta a lil serious. but I dunno, well enjoy!

* * *

**Unwanted Words**

"Get Away from me psycho!" she screamed. "Don't make me AHHHHHHH!" She had closed her eyes after she fell down the cliff, falling and falling, the bottom no where in sight..

"Tenten!" Seiji screamed and had missed catching her hands. She plunged down the cliff, falling, falling, and falling. It seemed she were to die. Luckily, at last minute, Neji had seen the incident and had ended up jumping from a tree, catching her, and landing in another one. He put his hand on her forehead and sighed.

"She has a cold, and she's out cold," Neji sighed once again, Seiji had hopped down, now staring at the young girl in Neji's hands. "I'll take her to the Hyuga Mansion, and take care of her."

"I've got it, after all, she is _my _girlfriend," Seiji said lying to the Hyuga prodigy.

"If she was your girlfriend, you could've at least saved her! You are not fit to watch her with the way you've been handling things!" Neji yelled at Seiji and walked away with Tenten in his arms.

_At the Hyuga Mansion. . ._

Neji had already got Hinata to change Tenten into his pajamas and was tucked into his bed. He stared at her peaceful face, and sighed recalling the fact she had a boyfriend. He started to walk out to the front to get some fresh air. Suddenly, he was pulled by Lee.

"Neji!" Lee exclaimed.

"What? I'm taking care of Tenten right now," Neji replied.

"Aww! Good, keep at it, I think she likes you!" Miko said smiling.

"She has a boyfriend,"Neji said.

"What! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Miko screamed. "This is so not going according to my plan. . I mean. . . . seize the day or die regretting. . .Stop looking at me!"

"Anyways, I'm going to go ahead and take care of her," he said.

"I shall help!" Lee exclaimed.

"Me too." Sakura said.

"I guess. . I'll help, but I don't wanna." Miko said.

"Good," Neji said.

_15 minutes later. . ._

"LEE HOW THE HELL'D YOU CATCH THE STOVE ON FIRE?" Neji screamed.

"It said preheat so I started a fire in there and turned on the gas!" Lee exclaimed.

"WHAT? NO WHEN THEY SAY PREHEAT THEY MEAN TURN ON THE OVEN TO THAT TEMPERATURE! NOT START A FIRE IN THERE!"

"Oh. ." Lee said.

"God. . .sometimes I AHHHH!" Neji started but was tackled by Hanabi.

"GIVE ME MY BOOK BACK!" Hanabi screamed.

"THE STOVE'S ON FIRE AND YOU CARE ABOUT A BOOK!"

"I WANT MY BOOK!"

He looked around threw Hanabi's book and it hit her head. "WAHHHHHHH NEJI HIT ME!"

"Fire extinguisher. . fire extinguisher. . HINATA WHERE'S THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!" Neji now running around panicking.

"Katara to the rescue!" Hanabi screamed and pretended to water bend. Nothing happened. "WHY CAN'T I DO IT? MY HEAD HURTS. ..WAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Here!" Hinata screamed and threw the fire extinguisher at Neji.

"Thanks!" he screamed and used it to put out the fire. "Phew."

"AHHHHHHHH!"

"Sakura-san!" Lee screamed and sprung off to Sakura's direction.

"Now what!" Neji screamed.

"What the hell is that!" Miko screamed.

"What is it? Oh. . Hiashi!" Neji screamed. It was a pile of. . Icha Icha Paradise, in Neji's room.

"What is it Neji .. oh. . .did I leave those in your room. . . sorry," Hiashi said and picked up the pile and walked away.

Tenten slowly woke up and shot up. "Am I dead?"

"No, but you were close to dying, twice, you fell off a cliff once, and the second time Lee almost caught my house on fire," Neji said. "Let me check your temperature." He put his hand on her forehead, it was still warm. "Your fever hasn't gone, why don't you stay here and I'll take care of you."

"O-okay," Tenten said and felt a little dizzy. She collapsed on Neji's chest. "S-sorry, I feel a little dizzy."

"It's all right, but I don't think your boyfriend would approve," Neji said.

"Boy. . .friend?" Tenten said confused.

"I know Seiji's your boyfriend," Neji said.

"He's not my boyfriend, we're just good friends," Tenten said.

"I'm glad to hear that," Neji said.

"Why?" Tenten asked.

Sakura and Miko were hugging in that back whispering. . "He's gonna say it.!"

"Because, I believe you should not date with someone from out of town, that and I will not have my teammate dating someone I don't trust, understand?"

Her heart sank a little, and she didn't know why. "I got it."

At that moment the doorbell rang. . .an unwanted person at the moment had shown up.

Hinata answered the door, "Good evening Seiji-san."

"Evening, where's Tenten?" he asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to visit," Hinata said.

"I need to see her," he said and walked in the direction towards Neji's room. "How is she?"

"Hello Seiji," Tenten said.

"I'm glad to see you're doing better," he said smiling. "There's something I'd like to ask you."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

She remembered what Neji had said and knew that he'd never say anything like this to her. "Y-yes I'll be your girlfriend."

Neji stood there in horror to hear those words come out of Tenten to someone other than him.

* * *

How will Neji take this? well, show me mm. . 35 reviews and I'll tell you 


	6. Unexpected Actions

Author's Korner: Yay! Thanks so much for the reviews. SOrry, i've been very busy, so as a treat, i'm just gonna ask for 4 more reviews. That, we start getting into a really deep situation!!_  
_

* * *

_"I'm glad to see you're doing better," he said smiling. "There's something I'd like to ask you."_

_"What is it?" she asked._

_"Will you be my girlfriend?"_

_She remembered what Neji had said and knew that he'd never say anything like this to her. "Y-yes I'll be your girlfriend."_

_Neji stood there in horror to hear those words come out of Tenten to someone other than him._

* * *

**Unexpected Actions**

Neji stood there too shocked to say a word, but only stare at the two in front of him.

"So, why don't I take you home, and well, you can get changed," Seiji said.

"Changed?" she looked down and noticed she was wearing Neji's pajamas. "Oh, sure."

The two walked out and left an angry Neji with three people prepared for the wrath of Neji.

"W-why did she say yes to him?" he asked to no one in particular.

"N-Neji, you okay?" Miko asked.

"NO I'M NOT OKAY? WHY WHY ON EARTH WOULD I BE OKAY!"

"Eh he he, I know what will cheer you up," Miko said half smiling.

"What. . ?"

"Well, I know he's going to take her out for ice cream at the shop you two fought at," Miko said.

"Really! I can watch them and. . .wait. . .how'd you know that?" Neji asked.

". . . . I can read minds," she replied.

"Oh, well, one of you two, pose as my date!" Neji said.

Lee pulled Sakura in, "She will be my date!"

"Um, okay I guess," she replied.

"Oh, dear god, no, no, no never not at all in any way will I. . ."

"I'll give you 50 bucks," he added.

"Shall we go my date?"Miko said smiling.

_At the ice cream shop. . . ._

"Seiji, you're really sweet," Tenten said smiling.

"You're so much sweeter Tenten, even sweeter than this vanilla ice cream, try some," he said and fed her some ice cream.

"Yum," she said and giggled a little bit. "I am a little worried about Neji though. . I mean. . ."

"Ugh! would you just forget about him! I mean. . we're together," he said.

"Aye! Boy! You better not get too close to her!" the man behind the counter said. "She's reserved for someone!"

"Um. . oh righty then," Seiji said blinking. Miko and Neji entered the shop, him and her holding hands, Miko, trying to hold back screams of terror. Sakura and Lee were linking arms.

"Oh hey Neji, and Miko was it?" Tenten said.

"Yes, hello Tenten, erm. . .Seiji," she said glaring at Seiji. "Why don't we sit over there?"

"Yeah," Neji said.

"I shall buy you ice cream Sakura-san!" Lee said, and allowed Sakura to pick the flavor she wanted.

"Thanks," she said smiling.

"Um. . I. . uh. . no problem, shall we sit?" he asked and pulled out her chair.

Miko sighed and stared at Neji. He was staring directly at Tenten. "I'm getting ice cream, you want any?"

"No," he said shortly.

"Um. . okay. ."Miko said and got her ice cream. She passed Seiji and Tenten and chuckled a little bit hearing their I love you more contest. She walked back with chocolate ice cream and cone in one hand, and a scoop of vanilla ice cream in a bowl in the other. "Here,"

"I said I didn't want any," Neji said coldly.

"Yeah, but I heard people like to eat when they're depressed and you're going to get real depressed after I tell you their little, uh. . conversation," Miko said.

"What was it about?"

"They were having an I love you more contest," she answered.

"What!" Neji screamed and stood up, everyone was now staring at him. "I mean. .. what do you mean saying that? You know I love you so much more. . . . sweetie."

"Um. . okay. . . .you win then, honey?" Miko said confused. Everyone went back to their eating. Both Miko and Neji ran to the bathroom scrubbing their mouth for saying that to one another. They walked out just staring blankly at each other.

"Does Neji like her?" Tenten whispered to herself. Seiji stared at her concerned.

"Something wrong bunny (A/n bun girl bunny, get it. kk just checking)?" Seiji asked.

"N-no," Tenten studdered.

"You're lying," Seiji said.

She glared at Neji and then kissed Seiji smack dab on the lips. "Why don't we take a walk?" Tenten then asked.

"S-sure!" Seiji replied and pulled out her chair, helped Tenten up, and the two laced hands while walking out the ice cream shop.

"The hell was that all about!" Neji screamed.

"Uh oh," Miko said.

"You have angered her," Lee said.

"Where have you two been?" Neji screamed noticing Lee and Sakura.

"Eating ice cream and enjoying each other's company," Sakura said smiling. "Anyways, I think we might need to follow them, you seemed to have upset Tenten, maybe from the I love you more incident?"

"What? She doesn't like me, that's why she was with Seiji," Neji replied calmly.

"Um. .dude. .. I read her mind, yeah, um. . .she was jealous. Oh, f.y.i she said yes to him because she didn't think you cared about her like that. Seiji noticed her and was sweet to her, while you totally tried to diminish the feelings you had for her!"

"Let's just follow," Lee said.

_**With Tenten and Seiji. . . **_

_God finally I get a moment alone with this girl! _Seiji thought to himself. "Uh, Tenten, it's a little chilly so here," he put his coat over Tenten's shoulders.

"Thanks," she kissed him on the cheek."You're really sweet," Tenten smiled.

"Yeah, you are too, and by the way, I'm sorry I have to do this to you," Seiji said and suffocated Tenten with a cloth that had a sleeping powder on it. She went out in an instant. "Can't have you in the way, I'm sorry. I really do love you, but I have to have you out of the way so I can kill Neji with a clean conscience. That way, I can give you to my leader, you are after all, his prize. "

_**With Neji, Lee, Sakura, and Miko. . .**_

All four of them kept hopping have Tenten and Seiji no where in sight.

"I'm trying to focus brainwaves on her, but nothing," Miko sighed. She suddenly collapsed in shock, Lee pulled her trying to get her together.

"What is it?" all three of them asked.

"Someone's about to cause us some real trouble!"

* * *

Author's korner: This one is kinda like a serious cliffy!! what's gonna happen. o.O. .. and was Neji's way of reeling Lee into this whole mess the truth!?!!?! geeze stay tuned. . and find out next chapter. .in .. Jealous Much! 


	7. To The Six Towers of Shouten!

* * *

Author's Korner: SOrry, I didn't know what to write about, but now I do, ehehehe, I got some inspiration from the new MCR CD. Please review, i'd appreciate it.

disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, but I do own Miko, she is entirley my character and I"m copyrighting her bwahaha. . (coughs coughs) well. . .enjoy!!

_**With Tenten and Seiji. . . **_

_God finally I get a moment alone with this girl! Seiji thought to himself. "Uh, Tenten, it's a little chilly so here," he put his coat over Tenten's shoulders._

_"Thanks," she kissed him on the cheek."You're really sweet," Tenten smiled._

_"Yeah, you are too, and by the way, I'm sorry I have to do this to you," Seiji said and suffocated Tenten with a cloth that had a sleeping powder on it. She went out in an instant. "Can't have you in the way, I'm sorry. I really do love you, but I have to have you out of the way so I can kill Neji with a clean conscience. That way, I can give you to my leader, you are after all, his prize. "_

_**With Neji, Lee, Sakura, and Miko. . .**_

_All four of them kept hopping have Tenten and Seiji no where in sight._

_"I'm trying to focus brainwaves on her, but nothing," Miko sighed. She suddenly collapsed in shock, Lee pulled her trying to get her together._

_"What is it?" all three of them asked._

_"Someone's about to cause us some real trouble!"_

* * *

**To The 6 Towers of Shouten!!**

"Trouble? What do you mean by trouble?" Lee asked.

"S-someone kidnapped Tenten, it was. . . .Seiji," Miko said. "He went to some place called. . . .6 Towers of Shouten. (Shouten death)

"Damn," Neji said.

"We should go to Tsunade-sama, maybe she could give us some clues about Seiji," Sakura said.

"Yeah," Neji said.

They went running through, Neji's mind pouring images of Tenten. He wasn't sure if he would be capable of saving her. After all, ever since he had been a genin Tenten had always been by his side, or at least he knew she was near him. The thought had dissapeared now that she was away. He stared at Miko upset after remembering what she told him to bring him to his senses. _. .she was jealous. Oh, f.y.i she said yes to him because she didn't think you cared about her like that. Seiji noticed her and was sweet to her, while you totally tried to diminish the feelings you had for her!_" He sighed and kept going until they finally reached Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura screamed.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked half drowsy. "I see Neji, but isn't Tenten usually with you?"

He looked away ashamed that he hadn't kept her in his sight. "She was kidnapped."

"Where'd they go!?! Who took her?!?"

"Seiji took her, and was taken to the 6 Towers of Shouten," Miko said.

"That's in the Village Hidden in the Mist, and I was a little concerned about Seiji, and look," Tsunade said and handed them so information on Seiji.

"Hey, you guys keep talking, I'm going to go find Naruto and Hinata, maybe they can help," Sakura said.

"Right, Tsunade-sama, it says he worked for someone who lost his daughter, the man's name was Akiboshi, can you show us who he is?" Miko asked.

"Oh I see, so you will know who the master of this devious plan is!" Lee said.

"Sort of,"Miko said and was handed information on Akiboshi. She saw the name of his old daughter, Mizumi. "Okay, now can you show me Mizumi?" she asked.

"Yeah, here," Tsunade said. When Miko was handed the picture and profile she gasped.

"No way,"Miko said and gave the sheets to Neji.

"She looks just like Tenten," Neji said. "Maybe that's why he wanted her. . wait. . . apparently Seiji went out with her, but she was killed by a Hyuga. My uncle, it was an accident, when we had a surprise attack on their country. So that's why he took Tenten," Neji said.

"Guess, so," Miko replied.

"Hey do you have a map to get to the towers Tsunade-sama?" Lee asked. At that moment Sakura came in with Hinata and Naruto.

"All right, Neji, Lee, Miko, Sakura, Naruto, and Hinata, your mission is to go save Tenten, now go, but Neji, stay here for a second." Tsunade said. All five of the kids rushed out except Neji.

"Yes?"

"Just bring her back, safe and sound, please, don't be afraid to open up to her. Wounds are easy to mend, but broken hearts never heal," Tsunade said. "Understand?"

"yeah," he ran out and caught up with the others, who were at the gate to leave Konoha.

"Will bring h-her back Neji-ni-san," Hinata said giving him a sympathetic smile.

"Right," he said. They all started running off towards the Village Hidden in the Mist.

_**With Tenten. . .**_

She woke up head aching and still half drowsy. "W-where am I?"

"Awake are you?" a man hiding in the shadows asked.

"W-who are you? And what do you want with me?" she was about to run after him but was pulled back. She was chained up to a wall both arms and legs, her scrolls were taken away from her with all her weapons. Plus, all her extra weapons were thrown in a corner.

He slowly walked out of the shadows to reveal a slim man with slick black hair, he looked in his late- thirties, but still had something filled with youth about him. His dark onyx eyes gazed into hers and he smirked. "I'm really glad that you're back, your mother would be happy," he said.

"M-mother?" she asked.

"Y-you don't remember me? I'm your father, Akiboshi, do you not remember your mother went missing in action, she was indeed a wonderful kunoichi," he said.

"Y-you're not my father!" Tenten screamed.

"Mizumi-chan? How could you say that?" he asked.

"I'm Tenten, I'm Tenten, I'm Tenten!" she screamed.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked and looked into her eyes. He had a special hypnotic eye and he just stared at her with it. Her body had become drowsy and her thoughts blanked out, slowly, slowly, she had fallen. . .asleep.

_**With Our Six Hero's . . . **_

"Okay, you 6 Towers of Shouten, whatever you're hiding in there, we'll demolish it dattebayo!!" Naruto screamed.

Sakura looked at him weird and then gulped a slight bit. "Neji, I know what it's like to lose somebody, so I can assure you that we'll get her back."

"All right, enough talking, let us go in there already!" Lee said.

* * *

Author's korner: I know, not that much, but this just kind of an explanation, but I promise, the next chapters will be interesting.!! 


	8. Tower one, Will you Play with Me?

Author's Korner: Wow, I had to update, otherwise I wouldn't be happy with myself. Bwahahaha!! Are you ready for the 6 Towers of Shouten. I am!! Oh, I'm gonna make a challenge, 9-10 reviews and I'll update!! yay yay!!!

disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto lol

* * *

_**With Our Six Hero's . . . **_

_"Okay, you 6 Towers of Shouten, whatever you're hiding in there, we'll demolish it dattebayo!!" Naruto screamed._

_Sakura looked at him weird and then gulped a slight bit. "Neji, I know what it's like to lose somebody, so I can assure you that we'll get her back."_

_"All right, enough talking, let us go in there already!" Lee said._

* * *

**Tower One, Will you play with me?**_  
_

"Wow, this is one big building," Naruto said looking way way up. "When they said six towers, i thought they meant 6 towers!"

"Uh. . Naruto-kun. . t-there's 5 more identical towers," Hinata said with half a smile.

"Oh!! We must hurry to save Tenten!" Lee said. He looked at Neji who was already walking towards the door.

"Byakugun!" Neji screamed. "Careful, the sixth step has a.. . ." He was cut off when he helped Naruto up because of his recklessness.

"Thanks a bunch Neji!" Naruto said. They all looked down, to find a trap with nothing to grasp and nothing but spikes at the bottom filled with blood stains. "I owe you one!"

"Ehehehe, wow," Sakura said now a little nervous.

"Do not worry Sakura-san, I shall protect you!" Lee said.

"Sure, protect her," Miko said murmuring to herself. She stared at Neji who had already opened the door. It was a large living-room like area, but had nothing but spider webs all around. Dust was everywhere, and at the very end of the room a large spiraled stair case.

"I s-suppose we should go up," Hinata said a little bit nervous.

"Y-yeah," Sakura said and realized she was the last one to go.

"Hey Sakura you coming?" Miko asked happily.

"Y-yeah," Sakura said. And started to climb the stairs.

Throughout the whole time, our heroes were dodging random spikes that came out and Lee even had to kick a boulder in two to stop it.

"God, are we at the top ye Ahhhhhh!" Miko screamed as her step broke. She closed her eyes but looked up to see that Lee had caught her before she had fallen. (They're like 20 ft in the air by the way) Her feet dangled and she held Lee's hand tight now. He then pulled her up and she was a little freaked. "L-let's just keep going."

They kept walking until they had finally reached the door. They opened the door to find a big screen TV and a room covered with rainbows and stars. Little Barbie dolls were spread around and a small elephant slide was in the corner. A little girl then popped out of a pile of stuffed animals and smiled.

"Wow, I'm surprised you made it up here? Were my traps not good enough?" the girl asked.

"Feh," Neji said.

"Oh, a cocky one are you? I'm Yuki, and I'm here to challenge one of you suckers!" Yuki screamed.

"That shall be me!" Lee screamed. "I am prepared for any challenge!"

"Any challenge?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, I challenge you to Dance Dance Revolution!" Yuki screamed and clapped her hands. Her big screen TV turned on and a DDR arena came out from her floor. "So you ready?"

"Just a minute, I am an amazing player at DDR, and I shall defeat you!" Lee said while pulling off his weights. "The rest of you guys, go on ahead to the next tower! I shall be all right."

"Well duh, it's just DDR." Naruto said half annoyed by this.

"Not, only DDR fool, he must play while dodging the spikes, and round two he has to actually fight me , oh and I'm a lot tougher than I look. A lot tougher," Yuki said and smirked.

"Lee, are you sure you don't want anyone to," Sakura asked but was cut off.

"He'll be fine," Miko said giving Sakura a reassuring smile.

"Okay, we'll leave you now," Neji said and walked towards the door on the other side of the room. He sighed and slowly crossed the unstable bridge with everyone else.

"Shall we start?" Lee asked. and stepped onto the control.

"Let's go!" Yuki said and hit the start button. Her moves were fast and accurate, and she smirked. Soon, she turned towards Lee who wasn't even breaking a sweat on challenge. The spikes even came and he easily dodged them while yawning. "You must be a god!"

"No, I've been DDR champion at Konoha for a while now!" he said doing the nice guy pose. His sparkles of youth shined on and his moves were a lot more accurate and strong (if that was possible) He even started breaking the spikes!

"Okay okay, round one is over, you win, I guess," Yuki said glaring at him. "But to make it to the door, you must defeat me!"

"I will not fight a little girl," Lee said and turned away anger.

"Little? Why I oughta!!" she screamed and ran after Lee trying to punch him, but he just held out his hand and stopped her. "You cheater! I know, how to make this fair!" She screamed and started doing hand signs "Now you're in for it!" she said and flicked Lee.

"I do not feel any different, wait a minute," he looked up and realized he was the size as one of her dolls. "Oh, no!" he said and started running away.

"Come back dolly!" Yuki screamed and ran after Lee.

He dived into the pile of stuffed animals and started throwing them at her. "Hey!?! You can't do that!!" she screamed.

He hopped down and ran away towards the other dolls, "Must think of something!!" He screamed and noticed a sling shot and paint balls. "That is it!" He dived towards the slingshot and put in a paintball, while holding the slingshot back. "Hey Yuki!"

"What the. . Ugh!" she screamed and was hit in the eye with a paint ball. "I can't see!" Lee ran towards bed sheets and rapped them around the girl. He had enough strength to kick her up into the air.

"What the!?!" she shrieked.

"Primary Lotus!"he yelled and she was out cold. He slowly grew back to his normal size and smiled. "Now, to go catch up to the others, I just hope they'll be okay."

_**With Neji,Hinata,Miko,Naruto, and Sakura. . .**_

"This place is seriously messed up." Naruto said.

"Yeah, um. . .how are we going to get to the next room?" Miko asked.

"Looks like we have to find our way to the bottom, and one of these paths will take us there," Neji said.

The maze stretched on and on, no end seemed to be in sight.

* * *

I leave you at that, so who do you think is up for the challenge of tower 2, that is, if they can get to their oponent, or be forever trapped in the maze bwahahahahaha!!!!! Find out next time on Jealous Much!! 


	9. Author's Korner

Author's Korner: Hey guys.. . .I'm really upset about something, so I might not update until I really feel like my self again. . and it won't help if I write a love story. . .bcuz. . ..love hurts. .


End file.
